


double chocolate milkshakes

by dogbuns



Category: Adventure Time
Genre: F/F, First Dates, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Slow Dancing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-21
Updated: 2016-07-21
Packaged: 2018-07-25 21:23:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7547734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dogbuns/pseuds/dogbuns
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's a new fancy restaurant in Ooo that everyone's talking about, and Finn wants in.</p><p>Unfortunately, it'll take years to ever get a reservation, and Bonnibel won't let him come along without a date of his own.</p><p>Finn shouldn't take it personally. He totally does anyway.</p>
            </blockquote>





	double chocolate milkshakes

**Author's Note:**

> buckle up kids this is gonna be gay

"What do you mean I can't come?"

Marceline groaned loud enough for Finn to pull the phone away from his ear. "It's a  _date,_ dude," she said. "As in, one on one? Table for two?"

"Who said it's not gonna be one on one? It'll still be you two, plus me on the side!" 

"That's not how it works."

"Says who!?"

There was an audible sound of a slamming head against the wall coming from the receiver. Finn scratched his head.

"Look, Finn. I love you dude, you're like, my main man. But it was almost impossible to even get this reservation, and more impossible to find a time when Bonnibel isn't busy with her royal biz."

Finn pouted. "But how else am I ever going to be able to taste the Super-Mega-Ultimate-Chocolate-Fudgey-Blaster-Shake?" he whined. "They literally don't make it anywhere else!"

"I'll take it home in a doggy bag for you."

"It'll melt!"

"Ask Jake to recreate it!"

"He's a dog! He doesn't wanna be within 200 miles of a chocolate bar! Please Marc-"

He was interrupted by sound of the phone hanging up. Finn sighed and slumped into his chair, head in his hands. Time for Plan B.

Plan B had less chance of working than Plan A ever did, but Finn never really had to make more than two plans for anything ever. His Plan A's were usually foolproof! Or at least, nobody ever had the heart to turn him down.

Except for Marceline. Her heart was technically undead anyway.

Finn bit his lip as the dial tone played on his cellphone. After what seemed like ages, the other end was finally picked up.

"HellothisisPrincessBubblegumI'mkindofinarush!" PB's voice was exasperated as she practically wheezed the words into her end. Finn could hear the sound of frantic footsteps as she ran from room to room. "I'mgettingreadyforsomethingimportantandIneedtomakesuremykingdomwillbeokaywhileI'mgonesopleasemakeitbrief-"

"Heeeeeeeyyyy Peeeeebs!" Finn chirped, blatantly ignoring the urgency in her voice. He snickered when he heard her scoff. 

"Finnwhateverthisisitbetterbeimportant-"

"Can I come with you on your date tonight?"

There was a long pause. Finn held his breath. It couldn't have been more than a few seconds, but it felt like forever.

"Finn, we have to be there in half an hour." she said. Finn tilted his head. What difference was it supposed to make?

PB always knew that when Finn asked for something ridiculous, he'd never back down. His strangest desires were always the ones he fought for the most. She didn't even bother asking why he'd wanted this.

"Okay. You can come."

"What? Really?!" He jumped up onto the table in front of him. "Wooho-"

"IF," she continued, "You bring a date."

"Say whaaaaaat?!"

"You heard me. This is an  _exclusive_ restaurant, Finnigan Mertens. Real classy stuff. Can't just go in all willy nilly donkin up stuff with no good reason." she said. "Make it a double date or it's still gonna be a table for two."

"But Princess-"

"Whoopslookatthetimegottagobye!"

The loud sound of PB slamming the receiver made him jump. It sounded like she practically smashed it into the wall.

Finn scratched his chin. Find a date in half an hour? Sure, he had connections, but then he'd have to get ready and everything and it had to be someone he wasn't awkward with and it seemed too dang impossible-

Oh. That's why PB agreed. 

He kicked the table. He wasn't going to let her get away with her one upping him like that.

When Finn Mertens wants something ridiculous, he wants it with all his heart.

* * *

Marceline was drumming her fingers against the table so hard she'd nearly dented it. Bonnibel kept her cool well enough, but her discomfort shone through her way-too-big smile.

Finn and Phoebe were obviously enjoying every minute. FP hadn't exactly forgiven PB completely for the entire Fire Giant fiasco, and Finn wanted to get back at both of them for trying to turn him down. Both were oblivious to the fact that the girls desperately wanted to be alone.

"Sooooo," FP said, cooly twirling a fork between her tinfoil gloves. How'd you two meet?"

Marceline slammed both her hands on the table and abruptly stood up. "PEEBS!" she exclaimed through gritted teeth. "Meet. Me. In. The. Bathroom. NOW."

"But I was about to tell her the whole story with the gummy worms and-"

"NOW!" Marceline took her hand and dragged her away, leaving Phoebe snickering. 

PB leaned over the sink, checking her makeup several times. Her eyeliner wings had to be precisely aligned. "Whats up, Marce?"

"WHY'D THE SQUIRT COME ALONG!?"

"Hey, cool your jets, Queenie. I just proposed a double date, and I didn't think he'd be able to pull through with such short notice," PB stated a-matter-of-factly. "How was I supposed to know that she owes him for chasin' away some sea golems from the Fire Kingdom last month?"

Marceline groaned. "I just wanted tonight to be special."

PB set down her eyeliner and turned to face her. "Nobody said it still couldn't be."

"I meant, y'know, just you and me! Like the old times." Marcy couldn't look her in the eye. "I missed those times." 

PB's gaze softened. "I miss them too," she said quietly. She took Marcelines face in her hands. "But cheer up! It's not that bad."

"It took me months to get this reservation."

"I don't care about the restaurant, Marceline. Come on. I just wanna spend time with you, too."

Marceline turned to her then. She could see PB smiling sweetly, with a compassionate look in her eyes. She sighed and wished PB wasn't so good at trying to make sure  _everyone_ had their way all the time.

PB gave her a small kiss on the nose, then laughed a bit when it left a small smudge of pink. 

"Try to have fun tonight," she giggled, grabbing a tissue to wipe Marcy's nose. "Okay?"

* * *

"I am not having fun tonight," Marcy muttered under her breath.

PB rolled her eyes, trying her best to keep her cool. Finn and FP sat across the table, trying to top each other in a game of Who-Can-Stuff-The-Most-Breadsticks-In-Their-Mouth.

"Imhh goffna fe fhe LORF OF FREAFFRICKS!" Finn exclaimed, his head tilted towards the ceiling as he tried to shove an eighth into his mouth.

"Nnuh uh! You fhould've feen Olife Garfen lasf fime I faid em a fisit!" Phoebe chimed, picking up a twelfth. "I'm fhfreaking KHING!"

"This is a  _high-class restaurant,_ " Marcy snarled. "Keep it classy."

"Offh, I'm sohwry," Finn said, making a makeshift cane out of the breadstick in his hand. "Your hihfneff, I do fay fhis isfh a FINE fay for freaffricks, fouldnt foo agree?"

"Ooh infeef if is, Finnigan!"

"Don'f fall me fhat!" he giggled, lightly punching her in the arm and immediately regretting it. He yelled and waved his burned hand in the air, half eaten breadsticks tumbling out of his mouth. Bonnie and Phoebe snorted.

PB leaned in close to Marcy, taking her hand. Marcy sighed. At least Bonnibel didn't seem to be bothered by them, right? Marceline flipped through the menu. If PB kept her cool and ignored them, so could she.

Bonnibel stroked her fingers, a worried look on her face. Marceline looked up to find out why. People from the nearby tables started to give Finn and Phoebe disgusted looks, murmuring amongst themselves. Marceline looked back at Bonnibel.

"Don't mind them, Bons. They're not looking at us anyway."

"It's not that," Bonnie replied, chin resting on her hand. ".... The breadsticks here are free, right?"

Marceline felt like slamming her head against the wall again.

* * *

By the time dessert rolled around, Marceline had nearly lost her mind.

Throughout the evening, she'd had to deal with the salt and chili shakers being switched (Followed by Marceline regrettably eating a chunk of Bonnie's hair to balance out the spice), FP burning every meal she had (and the table, and the waiter, and part of Finn's suit, resulting in a giant mess involving the nearby fish tank), and the two kids running up onto the stage during an open mic session to "throw down some sick beats".

Marcy kept her forehead pressed to the table throughout the entire rap, thankful that the sound of the diner's cheers drowned out most of the lyrics. She wasn't sure she could sit out through a rap called "Why Marceline and Princess Bubblegum Should Totally Just Get Married".

Her only solace was that Bonnie seemed to be having the time of her life. She enjoyed every little shenanigan the kids pulled, didn't mind Marceline taking a chunk of her hair- and actually burst out laughing at the scene- and wouldn't stop talking about how fun it was covering Finn in fire extinguisher fluff until he was nothing but a large pile of goo.

Marceline sat at the table, Bonnie leaning on her shoulder laughing until her stomach hurt (was she actually enjoying the rap?). She absentmindedly played with the spoon in Finn's empty milkshake cup, earnestly waiting for it to be over. She couldn't fathom how well they came up with lyrics- she used to take pride in smoothly making up lyrics on the spot that won over an audience, and now there were two teenagers upstaging her in front of a whole restaurant.

"They're so good together like PB and Jelly

At least PB don't mind that Marcy's kinda smelly!"

Marcy groaned. Usually she'd be all about this sort of tomfuckery, but tonight everything felt like butts.

It all felt strange to her. Usually Bonnibel was the one bothered by things being unruly and out of place. Why was she so bothered by this? Why couldn't she have fun? Her heart sank in her chest. 

 _This is your first date in hundreds of years and you can't even enjoy it as much as her,_ she thought.  _Butts to you, Marcy._

"So cute together I'd have to say!

If you agree then everyone shout heyyy!"

PB whooped and pumped her fist in the air, giggling and blushing as the whole restaurant did the same. She turned to her side to see if Marcy was enjoying as much as her, only to find her seat was empty.

Bonnie's eyes scanned the room. The door leading out back swung open violently, Marceline taking a quick exit. PB followed her out to find her sitting on the sidewalk, her face in her hands. Was she crying? 

She silently chastised herself for not paying enough attention to her date as she took a seat next to her, an arm wrapping around her shoulder.

Marcy peeked up from behind her hands and met Bonnie's eyes. PB gave her a soft smile, full of compassion and understanding and all the things Marceline couldn't feel she deserved.

"I'm sorry. I should be having fun, I know." she whispered. "Go back inside, you looked like you were havin' a blast."

Bonnie raised an eyebrow. "Continue my date without my date? Seems highly illogical to me."

"How can you be talking about logic at a time like this!?" Marcy snapped, then immediately sunk back down. "I love those two. And any other night  _I'd_ be the one laughing my ass off in there and you'd be the one giving me looks. I wanna enjoy all these pranks and fun raps and all, but...."

"So why don't you?"

"Because I wanna spend time with you more."

PB jumped at that. She hadn't realized how much this night actually meant to Marceline, and cursed herself for not connecting the dots earlier. The extra effort to book the place, her months of nabbing at reservations and finding free time and begging and buying small gifts to lead to this, it all seemed to slip right past Bonnibel. She was never the best at reading emotions and taking others into consideration, but it didn't seem fair that Marcy was paying the price for it.

After all these years of avoidance and miscommunication and tension, the least Bonnie could offer was a sweet first (in a hundred years) date.

"...Hey, we're spending time together now."

She took Marcy's hand and they both stood up. The rapping had stopped a bit earlier, and the soft music of the restaurant returned. It was faint, but enough to be heard by the two outside and just enough to dance a bit under the stars.

"I'm sorry I bunked it up. I should've known how much you wanted us to be alone."

"I'm sorry I'm bein' such a buzzkill. You were all having a dang good time in there."

"I'm sorry you weren't!"

"I'm sorry that you're even sorr- ow!" Marcy hissed, pulling her foot back. Bonnie had stepped on her toes, and the pretty- but extra pointy- shoes didn't make it any more pleasant.

"...I'm sorry I haven't danced in a while," PB giggled. 

Marcy laughed through the pained tears in her eyes, her head resting on Bonnie's shoulders as they twirled a bit more under the stars. PB wasn't a fan of utter silence, and despite the music playing softly within earshot, she found herself murmuring the different names of constellations that hung overhead. Marceline didn't mind, she just closed her eyes and thought about how nice the sound of Bonnie's voice was and how it could've been the only thing she'd listened to for an eternity and she wouldn't mind at all.

* * *

By the time they'd made it back into the restaurant, most of the diners had left and the tables cleared. All they found back in their place was a small, slightly charred note on a napkin.

" _Marcy and Peebs-_

_Sorry about ruining your date. We saw you outside and decided to leave a lil early. Why didn't you just tell us that it was a really special night? We thought you just wanted to try eating in this fancy donk! We would've left if you asked!"_

Marceline slapped her forehead. 

" _Anyway, we're really sorry. We thought it was just another date! FP and I covered the bill for you guys. And if that doesn't make up for it, feel free to crash either of our future dates, whenevs that'll be. You're both immortal. You've got time or whatevs, right?_

_\- Finn ~~igan~~ and Phoebe ~~igan~~_

_P.S. I only came for the milkshake, and it was tops blooby. Neither of you got to try it, so we went and ordered another before we left!"_

As if on cue, a single, large milkshake was placed on the table ahead of them.

"... They only ordered one."

"Are you kidding me Marcy? Look at the size of this thing! We'd have to bring it home in a doggy bag otherwise!"

"You can't do that. It'll melt."

"Fine, whatevs," Bonnie giggled, grabbing an extra spoon from a nearby table. "This thing better be good enough for Finn to crash our date for."

"Anything's good if I'm sharing it with you." Marcy cooly replied, wiggling her eyebrows.

Bonnie wiped a chunk of chocolate onto her nose. "That was lame," she laughed, going to lick it back off.

"And that's gross!"

"You don't have the right to say what's gross, Marceline the Smelly Queen."

"I think I do," she cooed, quickly planting a kiss on Bonnie's lips. "That was."

"Haha, gross."

"Shut up."

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> hi im nick and *jazz hands* that was the gayest thing i've ever written
> 
> it was originally going to be more of finn n fp but i guess that didnt happen


End file.
